


Accidental Insight

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [256]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Insomnia, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the happiest he's ever seen Ann in all the time he's known her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Insight

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 August 2016  
> Word Count: 293  
> Prompt: 2. "I’ll take the couch."  
> Summary: It's the happiest he's ever seen Ann in all the time he's known her.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately three months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this was supposed to focus on Patrick and Sister Greta, right? What's amusing is that I somehow transposed my character list and thought it was to focus on Patrick and _Veronica_ , which is where I got the idea for this fic. I'm still pleased with this piece though, and don't regret my faux pas in character focus.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

For the first time in their marriage, Patrick is sleeping on the couch. It's a strange sensation not to be spooned by his husband, but his insomnia is keeping them both up, and James needs to be alert and well-rested for his work. Damien offered him a guest room, but the thought of sleeping in a bed that isn't his own is even more troublesome for Patrick. The couches in the TV room are more than comfortable, plus he can lose himself in late night infomercials and cheesy scifi movies until he either sleeps or the others wake up to begin their days.

As he lies there, he hits play on the DVD player, figuring he'll watch whatever movie was last viewed. It takes him a moment to realize what he's watching, confirming it when he hears Ann's distinctive contralto voice, apparently from behind the camera. He feels guilty for watching the home movies, but can't stop himself. Young Veronica is so bright and happy, and reminds him of Jacob in many ways when he's in the same mood. And then the camera jostles a bit, and he watches Ann appear to hug her daughter tightly and spin her around, praising her for doing so well.

He quickly shuts off the DVD and finds a random infomercial instead, but he can't get the image of a brightly smiling Ann with her daughter out of his mind. It's the happiest he's ever seen Ann in all the time he's known her. The only thing that comes close is when she spends time with Jacob. And he vows then and there to make sure that Jacob is always available for time with Ann, if it means the possibility of that much happiness in her life.


End file.
